The Good Life
by teamsayoridub
Summary: This is the ever-cringy sequel to Stardust. Sayori and friends leave high school and hit college. No more crazy hacking or deletion, now they just have to deal with all the stupid people in the school that make Monika look sane. *warning: may turn M rated later on*
1. Chapter 1

I wake up my boyfriend, who naps on my shoulder. He looks so cute when he's asleep, I don't want to wake him. But I do.

"Wake up, baby. We're here."

He wakes up and kisses me good morning.

We get off the plane and buy some snacks.

Oh, wait, I'm getting too far.

I'm Sayori Delarosa. You might've heard of me on the news or 4chan (disgusting retard) or maybe , who knows?

You've definitely heard of my boyfriend: Rivers Sanchez.

Anyways, I want to give you a little background about us.

We both struggled with depression, very bad depression. He tried to kill himself 200 times and I, well, on a good day couldn't find any reason to get out of bed.

But, we're both seeing therapists, who I kindly asked (read: threatened) to not give him any drugs, because I don't want him to get addicted again.

We're both happier, and we have each other.

Another thing, we LOVE food.

I think Rivers has broken down and cried when there was no food.

Can't say I haven't either.

We're at the snack machine when I hear Rivers yell, "Hey, check it out!"

I turn around, and I see my friend Natsuki and her boyfriend, Rivers' best friend.

"Evan!" he yells as he runs towards them.

After I got the food, we greet each other.

"We couldn't bear leaving each other for four years. So I decided to tag along." Natsuki told us.

"Oh, and we're not the only ones!" Evan said.

Rivers seemed happy everyone was coming. I was happier with just me and him, but then Yuri and her new boyfriend from that cult in Minnesota, Conrado.

He has a thick Latin accent, but they love each other.

Yuri hasn't done any heroin or read any school shooting books in the past week, which is good.

We wait for Monika, but it's obvious she's not coming.

"She hates the cold." Yuri told me.

We all walk out.

"Dude, let's start a Literature Club in college!" Evan exclaimed.

"Sure!" I told him.

We decided I would be president, and I wanted Rivers to be Vice President. Call me biased.

We take three Ubers to the college.

I guess the whole orientation shit is happening.

I go into the stadium and sit down.

They're announcing random rules and policies and what not.

I try to stay awake and alert so I don't look like an ignorant fuck, but Rivers is already passed out in his seat.

Then we all grab papers that tells us where our room is.

Conveniently, I got placed with Rivers.

"Sweet!" Rivers cheered.

Natsuki and Evan also got put together, but Yuri and Conrado got separated, by two dorms.

I heard in college, you have to live with one other person. If you're going out with the person you're living with, well, that's the best you could have.

I look at Rivers.

 _And maybe there'll be a better reason tonight...,_ I thought _._

I push that thought out of my mind.

The dorms are in two buildings.

Me, Rivers, Natsuki, and Evan walk over to that building.

"Is this it? 419?" Rivers asked.

We found 419 and went in.

It was a nice small room with two beds and a kitchen and a bathroom. I looked out the window. It had a nice view of the bay.

Rivers kisses me and lays down on his bed.

He checks the fridge.

He starts hyperventilating.

"No food..." Rivers muttered.

"We ate at the airport." I told him.

He calmed down and unpacked the stuff he brought.

He opened the door.

"Hey, check it out!" he told me.

The same bass and guitar from when we did our theme songs in the last book. I grabbed my bass and started playing with it.

He grabbed his guitar and we played a song.

Then he went back and set up some posters he brought. He had one of Americana, an album by this band called The Offspring. He had another one of the Red Hot Chili Peppers, this band from Los Angeles.

Honestly, me and him have different tastes in music. He likes punk rock, and I'm more into reggae.

Have you ever heard of Sublime? It's a band we both like, since they mix reggae and punk rock. Good music.

We close the door and make out for a bit. It's our new home, let's celebrate.

We stop when we hear a knock on the door.

"Hey, Sayori! Wanna go out to eat?" Natsuki asked.

We open the door and go.

I was wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt and some Converse, my favorite outfit. Rivers was wearing sweatpants and a blue T-shirt.

We were walking along, when some guy walked up to Rivers.

"Hey, what's up, beaner?" this white guy said.

He just kept walking.

"What, you and the chink girl can't speak English?"

He steps closer to Rivers.

"Get the fuck away, man, or you'll be fucking sorry," Rivers whispered, keeping his head down.

"Sorry about what?" the guy scoffed. Rivers lashed out and socked him in the face, knocking him over.

He grabbed his throat and held it tight.

Normally, I hate it when Rivers fights, but he straight-up called me a chink, so I wasn't complaining.

He started to turn purple. I jumped in and punched him in the face. I'll be the bundle of sunshine, fine, but I'll still knock a guy the fuck out.

His eyes shut and Rivers let him go.

We caught up with Natsuki and Evan and went to Taco Bell.

We sat down and ate. We all talked, about how excited we were, how fun this will all be.

Rivers was bubbling, I've never seen him so happy. I guess this was his dream.

He would always read books about Alaska, and I always thought he just thought it was fun. But, this was all his dream.

I think about that game. Doki Doki Literature Club. Rivers was supposed to choose any of us, and he chose me.

That's why I love him.

Sorry if I get too heartfelt.

We eat burritos and chalupas and walk around. We see the mountains, the bay. I hold Rivers's hand and keep it there.

Eventually, we wrap up and go home.

We meet a few people. I met this girl named Holly and this guy named Buddy. I guess they were really good friends, and they invited us to this small house party in one of the rooms.

I'm not really a party girl. Rivers loves a good party, (if you're wondering, because free food), but he's too tired and stuffed for a party.

We go in our house and I wash up, change into sleeping clothes. By the time I'm out, Rivers is out cold. I kiss him, like I do a lot, on the cheek.

"Good night."

I lay down and just pass out.

Good night.


	2. It's Time I Got Back

I wake up in my bed feeling cold as hell.

I look from side to side. Rivers is curled up his bed, sleeping. I get up quietly and feel his arm.

It's warm.

I sneak into his bed and curl up next to him. I need that warmth, goddammit!

He wakes up.

I use the puppy eyes on him, which is one of the perks of fitting in the cute Asian girl stereotype. We sleep for a little while longer.

And then we do some other things, you know, that are a bit more... okay, we fucked. Now, shut up.

I shower to get clean and get the... uh... white stuff off me (yeah, fine, we're both horny as hell) and then I put on clothes, normal white shirt and blue skirt. Rivers just puts on a green T-shirt and black jeans.

We walk to our first class, which is the only class we have together.

The class is for graphic design. I check my phone.

"Holy shit, we're late! Let's go!" I yell and run.

Winded, we walk in the class and I'm instantly overwhelmed.

College is way different than high school.

In high school, you have about thirty kids in your class that you know and respect.

In college, there's 600 seats and 599 of those people you'll never know. Me and Rivers sat together, and I just had to pretend I cared for two hours.

At first the professor was explaining how the class works, the rules, and whatnot.

I was doing my best to stay alert, but Rivers was out cold. I had to knock him on the shoulder to keep him awake, but eventually I just let him fall asleep on my shoulder.

Eventually, once she got to the part where she explains how to design, I fell asleep.

I woke up here and there to sounds, but then I fell asleep completely.

When I did wake up for good, me and Rivers were the only two people. The teacher was saying some shit to us.

"How did you even make it here in the first place?"

I just shut my mouth and walk out, but Rivers gets cocky.

"Shut up, bitch!"

And he runs out.

"I got English, catch you later!" Rivers said as he ran off.

My next class isn't until 2 hours from now, so I go back to my room and invite Natsuki and Yuri over. Me and Natsuki play some Fortnite while Yuri says we're being immature.

"Hey, I'm gonna meet with Conrado at his room, so I'm gonna go." Yuri tells us and walks out the door.

We called Monika and thank her for the bass she gave me.

"Hope you're having a great time up there!" she tells me, happily.

"Where are you?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh, I'm in San Diego!" Monika responded.

Wow. San Diego. I've been around there before. I love walking on the beach in La Jolla or eating the burritos in Miramar.

The rest of my day passes very boringly. My highlight of the day is I talked to Holly for a bit at my lunch. When I walked in, Rivers was playing a random song.

"Oh, shit!" he mutters as he frantically put his guitar away.

"What?" I asked.

"Um... nothing."

"It's not nothing, what happened?"

"I just wrote this song..." he whispered as he grabbed his guitar, "...but it really sucks."

"Can I hear it?" I asked, in a caring tone of voice.

He plays it, and it's a reggae dub of Monika's song, Your Reality. I think it's pretty nice.

I walk to the kitchen and he calls out, "Hey, I bought groceries!"

"How?" I asked. He had only about fifteen minutes of break, maximum.

"I ditched math class with Buddy and went to the grocery store."

I went into the fridge, and he bought basic stuff like tortillas and vegetables. Then I saw he bought a large tub of the cookies labeled, "for the cinnamon bun!"

I laughed and ate some.

I wanted to thank him, but he was out cold.

"Damn, this guy is like a fucking koala!"

It's funny because koalas need 22 hours of sleep a day! You'd know if you were a smart cookie who knew how to use Google, like me.

I head over to Yuri's place, but then I hear moaning coming from the room.

Yuri's roommate walks next to me.

She's moaning so loud and calling him daddy.

I immediately walk away, traumatized.

I can never look at that guy the same way again.

And I'm supposed to be the horny one?

I walk outside for a bit.

The days are cool and I like that. I just stare at the sun and I don't even notice Holly is behind me.

"Oh, hi, there!" she tells me.

We talk for a bit. I've had a burning question for her, and I decided now to ask.

"Do you like Buddy?" I ask her.

"Um... no..."

Then she says something that throws me off guard.

"No, I'm actually lesbian."

Now, unlike my mom, I'm okay with whatever people like. I just didn't think she was.

We still talk and eventually she goes home.

"Hey, there's gonna be a party on Saturday... wanna come?" she asks me.

"Maybe..." I respond.

Like I said, I'm definitely not a party girl. I just hate how I have to look extra nice for parties. I just want to look normal, but I guess normal isn't acceptable.

I go home and write a poem.

Party City/Americana

She puts on a party dress and gets in her car.

She meets up with her friends at the bar.

Nobody thinks anything under the dark.

Nobody sees her under the dark.

She's the standard American girl living a normal life.

She just wants to be happy.

She drinks some beer, she smokes some weed.

She shoots some smack, she drops some LSD.

Because that bitch knows in six hours she'll feel nothing.

She'll be in the clouds, shooting up with Cobain.

She'll be in the pines, playing a marimba with her dead friends.

Anyways, she won't feel any of it.

She'll just feel her heartbeat.

And then nothing at all.

Do you listen to Eminem? I do, and I get a lot of my poetry inspiration from him. Specifically, for this poem, this song called "Drug Ballad".

It's pretty self explanatory.

I still write poems, and, personally, I feel like that's how I get rid of depression. It goes from my brain to my hand to my paper.

Rivers is still asleep, and I cuddle next to him, because fuck being cold!

I pass out nearly immediately, but one thought lingers in my mind.

It just won't leave. It stays and stays.

"Warm."


End file.
